A Chave e o Lar
by MitsukoMiyuki
Summary: A neve e o verão nunca se cruzam. As vezes o que você quer não está onde você procura. - NejTen -


**A Chave e o Lar**

Em direção ao sul, ele caminhava. Voltando de um ardo dia de trabalho. O suor já havia secado, no entanto. O céu alaranjado dava um tom melancólico a sua imagem. Tão incomum e tão perdida... Tão misteriosa. Já sabia de cor o caminho que o levava de volta ao lar, mas, às vezes, ele pensava se queria voltar. A pequena estrada de terra é envolta pelas árvores. Grandes árvores que impedem a passagem total da luz solar. A sua margem, pequenas e frágeis flores balançavam levemente, ao ritmo do vento.

Seus passos a levavam para o norte. Não era um caminho desconhecido aos seus olhos. Era responsável por guiá-la até sua casa, que ela tanto queria alcançar. Todos os dias, naquela mesma hora, ela tomava aquele caminho. Naquele dia, não seria diferente, se não fosse o fato da jovem ter perdido sua preciosa lembrança. Ela estava ao sul, então a jovem deveria tomar o caminho que segue todas as manhãs.

Suas vidas eram uma rotina. Até que o destino mexeu nos seus caminhos. Eles se encontraram. Indescritível era o momento. Estavam indo pela mesma direção. Foram conversando e se conhecendo. Ele, Neji, estranhou, pois não estava se importando de ouvi-la falar. Ela, Tenten, ficou admirada, pois, mesmo que falasse com monólogos, o rapaz a estava ouvindo atentamente. Seus caminhos eram sempre solitários, mas naquele dia tinham um ao outro. No dia seguinte, não haveria mais alguém para acompanhá-los, a rotina voltaria.

Se o amor nasceu naquele instante, não se sabe. Nada, porém, os impedia de ficarem juntos. Não havia rixa entre as famílias. Não havia preconceito. Não havia quem pudesse impedi-los. O único responsável eram eles mesmos. Pele morena, cabelos e olhos de cacau, um brilho alegre e forte, como ela amava a neve. Sua pele era o mais puro branco, seu cabelo café, seus olhos de perola, oh, como ele amava o verão.

A melancolia do cair das folhas a lembrava Neji. Como pudera colocá-lo de tal forma na cabeça? Por que o outono era tão Neji? Ele a lembrava tanto do inverno e daquela aconchegante sensação que ele transmitia. As pessoas costumam se cobrir no inverno, mas Tenten o queria como agasalho.

A felicidade do florescer lembrava-o de Tenten. Um brilho que nunca tivera estava nela. Será que seu modo único de ser atraia tanto assim a atenção dele? Ela lembrava o verão, tão radiante. Neji precisava tomar cuidado com os raios solares, mas que mal faria a usar como guarda sol?

Em um ano e meio, a guerra chegou ao pequeno país. Estavam recrutando lutadores. Ele tinha uma habilidade incrível, mas queria se libertar da gaiola que o prendia, mudar de direção. Como ela queria ir para a guerra, defender aquilo que ama. Seus caminhos eram paralelos. Ele, ainda sim, fora enviado para a guerra. A ela foi designada a tarefa de defender os moradores, enquanto eles seguiam para um lugar mais seguro. O que é paralelo se cruza no infinito, era a segunda vez que Neji cruzava com Tenten, no entanto. Os civis rumavam ao sul, os guerreiros lutariam no norte. Porque Deus? Porque os paralelos se cruzaram? Ou melhor, porque Neji e Tenten não podiam seguir juntos?

A neve, eles se viram em meio à neve. Lembrava a primeira vez, tudo que viam era os raios do verão. Nunca mais haviam conversado, mesmo assim se conheciam tanto. O inverno não falava, diferente do verão. Palavras não eram necessárias. Tenten rumou a seu destino, Neji virou o pescoço e a observou partir. Aquilo doía, como ele queria ser livre. Então tudo que ele fez foi chamá-la.

"Tenten, vamos para o leste."

Ele não podia ir para a mesma direção que ela. Estava fadado a viver mandando e recebendo ordens. Talvez, ele estivesse cego e somente agora havia percebido que a chave da porta estava em suas mãos. Foi apenas ele falar isso, para a jovem ter uma razão para quer não seguir ao sul. Tudo o que Neji e Tenten precisavam era fugir da rotina, das ordens. Tudo o que ele precisava era ser livre. Tudo o que ela queria era ter um lar. Neji encontrou sua liberdade se prendendo a Tenten. Tenten encontrou seu lar fugindo pelo mundo com Neji.

Ela era sua liberdade. Ele era seu lar.

_Porque a chave sempre está conosco só precisamos saber procurá-la._

_Porque existem vários lares, mas só é o nosso lar quando estamos com quem amamos. _

XxXxXxX

**Ta, eu sei, ta péssimo, mas ontem eu tive uma idéia muito boa e "sonhei acordada" com as cenas. Colocar no "papel" é difícil x.x**

**Internet esta de volta, uhul!**

**Bjos!! (Pequenos erros concertados xD) **


End file.
